1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly, a device to check the width of a cant produced in a lumber production sawmill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cant is a piece of timber having sawn or chipped sides produced in a sawmill. Commonly, because the cant is cut from a log of varying diameter, the machined sides may not extend completely to the small end of the log, leaving the cant with rounded surfaces near the small end of the log. Prior to the apparatus of the present invention, there was no apparatus available to measure the cant accurately when the cants (1) are of varying lengths and (2) are presented to the subsequent processing machine with the small ends aligned to a reference line of the subsequent processing machine.